


Parent teacher meeting.

by captainunicornxoxo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Showki, appa shownu, baby jooheon, boo plushie, monstax, omma kihyun, oneshot in 2 chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: the one with showki (such parents), Hyungwonho(such goals) and a simply adorable jooheon and changkyun!1. Play pretend.2. There for you.





	1. play pretend 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> because Jooheon!  
> Mian, gamao, saranghe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, okay!! We get it!! You two are adorable! Cute af! Perfect! Now can we please concentrate on the matter at hand appa?” Jooheon whined

 

“No, no, no and did I mention no?!” Kihyun said as he walked into the kitchen with Hyunwoo and Jooheon at his heels.  “pleeeeeeeaseeee omma!!” Jooheon whined. Kihyun turned around and smacked his hand too jooheon’s mouth. “Hey! Stop it!” he said. Hyunwoo smiled. “ki, let’s hear the boy out.” He requested Kihyun. Jooheon nodded vigorously. Kihyun sighed. He let go off Jooheon and wiped his hand on his shirt. “Okay. What? Why? And when?” Kihyun asked. Hyunwoo sat on the bar stool and patted his lap. Kihyun trudged over to him and sat on his lap. Jooheon smiled. He took a deep breath and began “okay! So I ended up skipping geography class because at the same period a friend of mine who also happens to be a junior has lunch and I wanted to sit with him because he gets bullied a lot unless I’m there so now the teacher noticed my absence and has requested the presence of my parents but since I can’t really afford my parents to come so I need you two to play as my parents tomorrow.” He exhaled.  Hyunwoo stared at him with mouth slightly ajar. Kihyun nodded as he processed the information. “oookaay….. Why don’t you just tell your teacher about this kid?” Kihyun asked. “You got that??” Hyunwoo asked. “Sure hyung.” Kihyun said still not taking his eyes off Jooheon. “I told you not to call me hyung!” Hyunwoo said squeezing kihyun’s waist. “Aww… aarasoo shownu!!” Kihyun said, turning to Hyunwoo or shownu, as he preferred to be called, to pinch his cheeks. “Okay, okay!! We get it!! You two are adorable! Cute af! Perfect! Now can we please concentrate on the matter at hand appa?” Jooheon whined, rolling his eyes.  

Just then they heard the door open. “I’m home!!!” they heard Hoseok yell. “We’re in the kitchen!” Kihyun yelled back. They heard mumblings and shuffling of feet as Hoseok walked into the kitchen. “And look who else is here!!?” he said as he gestured to Hyungwon. “Ahh... Hyungwon! Long-time no see!” Kihyun said as he stood up to hug Hyungwon. “I missed you guys!” Hyungwon said as he hugged Kihyun. Hyunwoo and Jooheon joined in. Hoseok chuckled. “Yah!! Don’t kill my boyfriend!” He yelled. The boys pulled out but not before Kihyun examined Hyunwoo and said “have you been eating!?! You look really thin!!” Hyunwoo chuckled. “I don’t know how you do it but no my schedule has kept me on my toes! I miss your food omma!!” Hyungwon said. Hoseok also known as wonho wrapped his arms around hyunwoo’s waist resting his head on his shoulders. “Me too!” he mouthed. Kihyun sighed. “Shownu can you please make your ramen? I gotta run to the stores to get some meat to put some flesh onto my boys before they end up in some freaky zoology class!” Kihyun said. Shownu nodded. “I’ll come with you!” Hyungwon said pecking wonho’s lips. “OhOhOH!!!” Jooheon yelled as he jogged behind Kihyun and Hyungwon. “What about my predicament hyung!?” he asked. “There is a clear honest and logical solution Jooheon-ah.” Kihyun replied as he pulled his jacket on. “Aww…but omma…” Jooheon began but Kihyun cut him off. “No buts! Get in there now!” he said as he linked arms with Hyungwon and led the way out. Hyungwon waved at the frowning boy. Jooheon sighed.

He trudged back to the kitchen frowning. The brothers shownu and wonho were preparing dinner, mumbling amongst themselves. Jooheon sighed loudly but neither of the boys turned. He huffed and knocked the napkin stand over. Despite its smacking noise the boys didn’t turn. Jooheon watched the broad shouldered boys work in s comfortable silence with wonho humming softly. He smacked his head to the table and waited. “What is it Jooheon-ah?” shownu asked after a beat. Jooheon smiled. “aapppaaaa…..” he whined. “Please help me out. Just this once. I promise, I won’t skip classes again. Pleeeaaasseee.” He drawled. He walked over wrapping his arm around shownu’s and resting his head on his shoulder. Wonho chuckled. “Who is this guy though?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows at Jooheon.  “Hmmm…yeah, who is this guy?” shownu asked. “Yah!”  Jooheon yelled smacking wonho’s arm. “He’s just a friend. We have a lot in common though and like hanging out. We write raps together, check out mixtapes together, he even helps me with my tracks and…” he said when wonho  interjected “and we even braid each other’s hair..” he teased. Jooheon pinched wonho’s arm. 

Once dinner was done, Jooheon asked again. Kihyun refused saying “this will only cause more complication Jooheon-ah. Just talk to your teacher, okay??” he said. Jooheon sighed in defeat. “now, what about you two? Staying the night or are you gonna head back to the dorms?” Kihyun asked wonho and Hyungwon.  Wonho turned to Hyungwon for the answer. Hyungwon smiled back “I would like to stay for breakfast if you don’t mind!” he said. Kihyun and Shownu smiled. “You are always welcome!” shownu said smiling with his eyes. He ruffled hyunwoo’s hair before he went to help Kihyun with the dishes. “Wonho get your bed ready then?!” he instructed. “Yes hyung!” wonho replied and head upstairs to check his room.  Jooheon and Hyungwon headed to the living room. Seeing his sullen face, Hyungwon pulled him in a head lock and ruffled his hair trying to cheer him. “Yah!! Just try what hyung said.” He said. Jooheon huffed. “It’s not going to help hyung! They will think I lied. What if Changkyun ends up in trouble then?” he said. He pulled himself out of hyungwon’s grip and rested his head on his knees. Hyungwon sighed. “Alright, wonho and I will play as your parents.” He said. Jooheon shot up. “CHINCHA!??” he yelled. Hyungwon laughed. “chincha??” Jooheon whispered. “chincha cho!” Hyungwon said. “ahhhhh hyung! Thank you, thank you so much!” he yelled. “What’s up?” Kihyun asked startling the two. “Nothing!! Nothing at all!!” Jooheon said feigning innocence. Hyungwon gave off nothing either. Kihyun stared at the two before he headed back to the kitchen shaking his head. “Kihyun hyung can’t know! Then please come tomorrow after school, 2 o’clock sharp. Okay?” Jooheon said turning to Hyungwon once Kihyun left. Hyungwon nodded. “2! We will be there!” he assured. Jooheon smiled and engulfed Hyungwon in a hug.

“Oh and one more thing!” Hyungwon said in between the kisses wonho showered on his face. “Hmmm?” wonho hummed. “We are playing as jooheon’s parents tomorrow, so we have to head down to school at 2.” Hyungwon said. Wonho stopped and stared down at his boyfriend. Hyungwon smiled sheepishly and strained his neck to kiss wonho. “What!!??” wonho asked. “i…I told you not to fall for his aeygo!!” wonho whined. He laid beside Hyungwon covering his face with his hands. “Ohh I know, but he just…. It’ll be fun! We were anyways looking for things to do as a couple! This could be one!??” Hyungwon reasoned. Wonho sighed. “Seriously babe!?” he said. The door to his room opened. Jooheon walked in clutching his boo plushie. “Hyung??” he whispered. “What?” wonho drawled? “Jooheon walked over and lay between the two. “Hi!” he said. “The two stared at him blankly. “I just…wanted to say thanks. Changkyun appreciates this as well.” Jooheon said smiling. Hyungwon nodded. Wonho sighed and pet jooheon’s head. “Alright” He whispered.

Wonho woke up to a loud thud resounding from the ground floor. He nudged Jooheon and awake. “aaahhh…. Hyung…5 more minutes…” Jooheon mumbled. “Jooheon-ah did you hear that!?” wonho shook Hyungwon. “Hyungwon!! Chae Hyungwon!!” he whisper yelled. Hyungwon sat up slowly wiping his eyes. The thud was heard again. Jooheon sat up now. “Okay! What was that!? Do shownu hyung and Kihyun hyung hear that!?” he asked clutching the plushie in 1 and wonho’s hand in the other. Down, shownu nuzzled his head into kihyun’s neck. “I win!” he whispered into kihyun’s ears. “ahhhhh….it was an unfair competition…” Kihyun whined. He tried pushing shownu off him but the elder was too heavy. Kihyun huffed giving up. He wrapped his arms around hyunwoo’s neck and legs around his waist and let himself be lifted by the elder. Shownu carried Kihyun to the kitchen counter.  He placed the younger on the counter. “So, we are going to jooheon’s school tomorrow then?” he said as he placed his hands on either side of the younger trapping him. Kihyun sighed. He nodded his head as he fixed shownu’s hair. “Okay…” he whispered. “Hyung!!”  A voice startled them. The dongsaengs led by Hyungwon stepped out. “Did you hear that noise!? Was it you?” Jooheon asked, rushing to their side. Wonho checked the surrounding while Hyungwon rested his head against the wall drifting back to sleep.

"ahh jooheon-ah, it was us! we were.....wrestling around." hyunwoo said hugging the frightened younger. "AH! Hyung!!!!" wonho yelled stomping his feet. kihyun jumped off the counter. "go to sleep hyung!!" wonho whined. "aaraso, aaraso!" kihyun said as he walked over to hold a sleeping hyungwon. "take him back to bed now." he instructed wonho. wonh complied lifting his boyfriend up bridal style and climbed the stairs to his room. Kihyun turned to see shownu leading jooheon to his room. He sighed as he turned the lights off. "it's not easy being the mother of the gang." he mumbled to himself. 

 

            


	2. play pretend 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you wanted us as your parents, you better be ready for the punishment and grounding!" Kinhyun said.

"I hope your parents are coming?" The short man asked jooheon, who was currently facing away from him, shoving his books into his bag. Jooheon yelped at the sudden voice and tap on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and when his eyes landed on a rather annoyed mr. Parker, he smiled nervously. "Yeah..yeah, sure they are!" He said. Mr Parker nodded and left the room and an awkward jooheon.  
"Hyung!!? Where you at!?" He whisper yelled into the phone. "Sorry! Class was longer than expected!" Hyungwon said from the other side. Jooheon assumed he was running because he sounded out if breath. " heading over to hoseok hyung's building! We'll be there in say 10 minutes. " he panted. Jooheon sighed. "Hurry hyung! " he whispered and hung up. He paced the corridor that led to the staff room, fidgeting. He would walk to the water cooler at the end of the corridor, back to the staff room doors and repeat. As he turned from the cooler, he saw a tall figure approach the staff room from from the other corridor. He stooped and narrowed his eyes to focus. "Shownu hyung!!" He gasped. As he approched hyunwoo, the latter turned. "Ah!! Jooheon-ah!" Hyunwoo said smiling. Jooheon halted to a stop before him. He clamped his hands around hyunwoo's wrist and led him away from the staff room, to the junction of the two corridors. "Hyung!!" He whispered. "What are you doing here!?" He asked. Hyunwoo smiled and ruffled jooheon's hair. "Thank me later! I convinced kihyun! So here we are, as your parents. Well almost, kihyun is in a meeting! But he'll be here any minute. Dont worry. He told me to go ahead. " hyunwoo said. Jooheon pouted. "Hyung! I really appreciate this but...." before he could finish the sentence, he saw everything(in slow motion, he argues) kihyun walking down the corridor fiddling with the keys, the staff room door opened and mr parker stepped out talking into his phone, hyungwon and hoseok walking down the other corridor, each adusting their ties. Jooheon opened his mouth but nothing came out. Kihyun who saw mr parker, smiled and headed towards him, but mr parker saw hyungwon amd hoseok and approached them. Hyunwoo stepped ahead. "Mr parker!? Hyunwoo. Lee hyunwoo" he said holding his hand out. Mr parker, stepped back, a bit startled. He grasped hyunwoo's hand. "And thats my husband, kihyun!" Hyunwoo said gesturing to kihyun who stood behind. Hoseok and hyungwon noticed hyunwoo and kihyun and stumbled back. "........Right." mr Parker said acknowleding kihyun. He rose an eyebrow. "Um, excuse me!? You sir!!?" Mr parker yelled, pointing at hyungwon and hoseok who were retreating quickly. "Ah! Mr parker! My parents! Who you have been asking for are finally here! " jooheon said enthusiastically gesturing to kihyun and shownu. The two were busy staring at hyungwon and hoseok. "Is that..." kihyun mumbled. "Ahh!!" Jooheon jumped before the confused adults. "Please! Go criticise me, complain, defend, crib and agree!" He pleaded pushing them into the staff room.  
Jooheon ran down the corridor to find hoseok seated in the ground panting and hyungwon leaning against the lockers, loosening his tie. Before jooheon could open his mouth, hoseok spoke. "Keep your goddam ayego away from my boyfriend! " hoseok seethed. "Aww come on hyung. Shownu hyung surprised me! But seriously, thank you!" Jooheon said smiling. "I feel really Luck to have you guys!" he said stretching his arms out. Hoseok and hyungwon exchanged a look. Cracking a smile, they stepped into jooheon's embrace.  
"Lee jooheon!" Kihyun's voice resounded in the empty corridors of the school. He peeked from behind the lockers. Kihyun, hyunwoo and mr parker stood smiling and chatting. "Yes dad!" Jooheon said smiling sweetly. "Jooheon, I would have appreciated if you would have told me about chankyun." Mr parker said smiling which jooheon said later was a new sight. "Umm....yeah.." he shrugged. "I understand. Now, dont you worry hyunwoo, I got this. So when you two free, lets meet. Jim would love to meet you two!" He said, shaking hyunwoo's hand. "Thank you so much! And you must come home, alex!" Kihyun said. "Sure, sure!" Mr parker said shaking his hand.

"So he's gay!!!" Jooheon exclaimed. He was seated in the back while hyunwoo drove and kihyun sat shotgun. "So you guys were a hit then!?" He asked. Hyunwoo chuckled. "And he even asked us to contest for the parent teacher association's presidentship !" Kihyun yelled, clasping his hands together, smiling. "You really think we have a chance!?" Hyunwoo asked. 'Of course!! We are gay, young and adorable af!! And our son is pretty amazing! Why wouldnt we!?" Kihyun said. "Look at you two, till yesterday you didnt want to be parents and now you two are typical proud highschool parents!" Jooheon chuckled. "Hey!" Kihyun yelled. " dont think I didn't notice hyungwon and hoseok! Did you drag them into this!?" Kihyun said, tugging at jooheon's ear. "Oh!! Omma!! Hyung offered!" Jooheon squeaked. "If you wanted us as your parents, you better be ready for the punishment and grounding!" Kinhyun said. "Appaaa!!!!" Jooheon yelled.

 

 


	3. there for you 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Don't your worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard.*

Kihyun chuckled at the look on Jooheon's face. "Just a minute hoonie." He coaxed the boy, rubbing the lotion onto his forehead. The younger boy, pouted, his eyes wandering to the pool outside where his father and younger brother were already in the water. "Dada!" He stomped his feet. "Alright. Done!" Kihyun squeezed his cheeks together. The younger pulled away from his grasp, running out to the pool. "Careful!!" Kihyun yelled after him. He shook his head smiling, when Jooheon cannonballed into the pool.   
He turned to the scattered books and pencils and colours on the floor. He began, shutting the books and collecting the stationary. "I'll do it kihyun-ah. Go join them." He looked up at his mother. She smiled, taking the pencils from his hand. "It's okay ma, I'll put these away." He stood up, piling the books in his arms. That's when a pink envelope fell out, from one the books. His mother took the books from his hand, jerking her chin at the envelope on the floor. He huffed handing the books to her. He bent down picking the envelope up. He examined it, flipping it around for a name. Nothing. He frowned in confusion. He slid the letter out, his eyes scanning the text. His frown deepened.

Jooheon was out the moment his tiny head hit the bed. Changkyun, however was still in hyunwoo's arms, head resting on broad shoulders, trying to fall asleep. The older was humming a song, softly in his ears. Kihyun leaned on a shoulder, on the doorway watching and waiting. Hyunwoo's turned around, spotting the younger, he smiled. "Hey." Kihyun mouthed. "Hi." Hyunwoo mouthed back. "We need to talk about something." Kihyun said, taking a seat on the race car bed. Hyunwoo sat beside him. "What about?" He whispered. "Jooheon." "What about Jooheon?" "His teacher wrote us a letter." "She did?" "And asks to meet where we are free." "Is.. Is something wrong? Jooheon didn't say anything." "He hit someone in class." "What?" Hyunwoo raised his voice, startling the toddler in his arms. Kihyun sighed, prying hyunwoo's hands off changkyun, he took the boy into his arms. "Let's put Chan to sleep, then we'll talk. " He tucked the boy in his blankets, pressing a kiss to his fringes. Hyunwoo scowled. "Hit someone." He mumbled, displeased. 

"So, someone said something about him having 2 dads and teased him for kissing some boy, minhyuk, on his cheek. He punched the boy. The teacher and the mother want to meet apparently." Kihyun sighed. They were in bed, kihyun applying his night cream. Hyunwoo was silent, thinking. "I know what you're thinking. 'i told you so.'' kihyun offered a smile, teasing but hyunwoo did not budge. Eyes still on a loose thread sticking out. "Hyung." Kihyun shook him lightly. "I didn't want to say, I told you so. But, see, this is what I was worried about. " Kihyun pulled himself closer to the older. "They're just jealous." He whispered, kissing his jaw. "Ki." Hyunwoo sighed. "Don't your worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard." Kihyun sang, soft inbetween kisses he pressed to his face. He shifted, straddling him. Hyunwoo snorted. "I take it, you have already planned how to handle this." He cupped the smaller man's face in his hands. Kihyun smiled. "You know me well." He smirked before he pressed his lips to hyunwoo's.


	4. there for you 2.2

When kihyun stepped out of the car, he instantly felt the heads turn and eyes scan him. He smiled, throwing in a wave at blushing mothers and bowing shortly at flustered fathers. He stood at the gate, trying to merging with the parents and grandparents waiting. He turned back to check on hyunwoo. He spotted the older, trotting down the parking, their body guard a few feet behind. He waved to grab his attention. Some parents turned around and gasped at the sight. No matter how many times they showed up at school, it always elicited the same reaction. Hyunwoo bowed and smiled his way through to kihyun. The younger smiled, when he finally reached him, a little breathless and cheeks tinted pink. Kihyun chuckled, he always got a little flustered with so many eyes on him. He slid his sunglasses up, to rest on his head and reached a hand out to brush some stray strands of hair off his husband's forehead. People had began to murmur, but the couple had learned to tune them out. Hyunwoo tugged his mask down when he spotted a familiar lady. "Ommo-nim!" He called out. The woman along with a few others turned towards him. But the woman he called for smiled, walking ahead, arms open to hug him. " Ahh shownu-ah. How are you? I haven't seen you in forever, come home sometime." She pulled away from him, turning to kihyun. She squeezed his cheeks. Kihyun chuckled. " How are jaebum and jinyoung ommo-nim?" "Good good. Jae is in the middle of comeback preparations and jinyoung is in Osaka for a shoot. He'll be back tomorrow though.come home for dinner then."she smiled,her eyes crinkling the way jaebum's do. Hyunwoo smiled." We'll try ommo-nim."  
The bell rang, shrill and loud announcing the end of school. The tsunami of students excited the gates, running to the waiting family and buses parked outside. Teachers followed closely behind, eyes on the children. Hyunwoo pointed to three boys, arms thrown over each other's shoulders, waking down the stairs. 2 blonde, and 1 with jet black hair, tucked under his cap,only his fringes peeking. "Jooheon-ah!" Hyunwoo yelled, effectively cathcing the boy's attention. He tugged at Jackson's hand pulling him and mark towards his parents. "Appa!" He squealed, throwing himself into kihyun's arms. Jackson ran to hyunwoo. " Samcheon!" He yelled. " I saw you on TV!" He yelled. Mark was in his grandmother's arms. He waved at hyunwoo and kihyun, quietly. " Is that so, Jackson -ah! How'd I look?" Hyunwoo asked, crouching down to his level. " Handsome" Jackson held a thumbs up. They laughed.  
Once, youngjae had also joined his brothers, hyunwoo and kihyun waved jaebum's mother and kids, bye. They turned to Jooheon, who seemed to be making silly faces at Jackson who was walking backwards to their car. Kihyun ruffled his hair. "Jooheon-ah. Where you teacher? We got to meet her." Jooheon stiffened. He looked up, his eyes wide as they could get. "Appa..." He whispered. "It's okay. We're not angry. A little disappointed, but not angry." Hyunwoo assured him, squezzing his tiny shoulder. Jooheon's head dropped. 

They were seated across Ms Kim Ira and next to Kang selgui and her son, Haa Joon.. She smiled at them. "Kihyun-sshi hyunwoo-shi, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule." "It's not a problem. It's about Jooheon after all." Selgui eyes were on them, mouth slightly ajar. Kihyun smiled at her, as sweetly as possible. She smiled back, eager and starstruck.  
"So, I believe Haa Joon had been troubling minhyuk. When Jooheon intervened, Joon said something about you two, so Jooheon punched him. " "Haa Joon would never. I'm sure this minhyuk kid, there's been some misunderstanding." Selgui spoke. "No kang-shi, I have observed before, I have even warned Joon about it. Haven't I, told you to stop throwing his things, stop picking his work and notebooks." Ira turned to the boy beside selgui. "I've never heard of -" "I believe there was a mention about someone kissing minhyuk" kihyun interjected. "Ah yes, some kids said, when Jooheon had kissed minhyuk's cheek, Haa Joon teased him, which is why Jooheon punched him. " Ira answered. "Well, selgui-sshi, I'm sorry that my son threw his fist. It's was wrong. No matter what he said, no matter who did what first,he shouldn't have." Kihyun turned to Jooheon. " Jooheon-ah, apologize to him." Jooheon bowed from his waist. " Mian." He said, eyes on Joon. The boy nodded slowly. Hyunwoo pulled Jooheon back, in his chest, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. "Yah, Joon -ah, did you really say something? Did you really trouble that boy?" "It's alright really, he is a kid after all. But remember Joon -ah, I don't know what you've been told, but boys can kiss boys, boys can cry too, you are human before you're anyone else. And it's wrong to inflict pain on someone else, because it's hard for you to feel it alone. Try talking it out, they will want to share your burden." Kihyun smiled, his enigmatic smile that had millions swoon over him. Selgui blushed. "Did you hear that?" She shook him lightly. The boy was taken aback. "They can? My appa says they can't." Selgui shifted uncomfortably. "I..i wanted to.." he gulps, not finishing his sentence. Its implication,weighs on everyone. "Sorry Jooheon." He whispered. Kihyun smiled. Jooheon nodded. Selgui sighed. "Joon-ah, it's okay. Omma is here for you." She whispered. "I'll be there for you." Jooheon said, extending a hand out. Joon stared at the hand before shaking his hand. The adults smiled. Previous tension dissolved. 

They began talking about, minhyuk, Jooheon buried his face in his father's chest. His fathers exchanged an amused glace above him. Selgui chuckled nervously. "Does anyone here like girls?"  
"I do." Ira smiled. Kihyun stifled his laugh behind his mask. Hyunwoo nudging him, knowingly. Jooheon and haa Joon giggled, easily making them all laugh.

Jooheon licked his icecream, eyes moving along with each passing tree, as he stared out the car. Kihyun chuckled thinking of his reaction at the mention of minhyuk. He had to meet this boy now. He felt a hand on his knees. "What?"he mouthed. "You make an amazing dad, you know?" Hyunwoo whispered. Kihyun smiled, his lips slowly pulling into a smirk. "Sure me how much you mean it tonight?" Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow, before he chuckled.  
"Sure, daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because joohyuk is on the rise.


End file.
